mea_astafandomcom-20200214-history
First Tragic War
The First Tragic War, '''also known as '''Tragic War I, '''the '''Second 1300 War, '''the '''War of Koratell Agression, '''or the '''Four Years' War, '''was the first world scale war. The war lasted from 1389 to 1393 NAT. Many of the world's greatest nations were involved, eventually forming alliances, the Union - an alliance assembled to work together to take control of the world. And the Anti-Union - an alliance formed to save the peaceful nations of the world and stop the Union from accomplishing their goal. Koratell was primarily interested in taking control of all southern hemisphere nations, along with Terretha, while their ally, Remoria was primarily interested in controlling the North Continent, Rynland, and Posidea territory. There were many causes that contributed to starting the war. The primary cause of the war was the great war that took place previous to TWI, the 1300 War. Koratell, in a effort to regain their pride and their empire, reunited its Northern and Southern halves into one United Koratell. '''Airstrike on East Rynland On 17 January 1389, the east flank of the Rynland defenses on Rynland Island were set up and prepared to defend against any Koratell or Remorian invasion by sea. But what the Rynland military did not realize was that Koratell had prepared an armada of aeropods, a technology not yet fully developed by Rynland or Terretha. On the 17th of January, 1389, the Koratell aeropods flew over the eastern flank of the Rynland defenses and dropped 6 bombs (each with the explosive capacity of roughly 10 TNT) onto the Rynland troops. 17 Rynland troops were killed, leaving more than 100 injured. There were no Rynland civilian casualties, however. Though the attack didn't hurt Rynland's military overall, the air strike came as a surprise to the Anti-Union Alliance, leaving them paranoid and hesitant to retaliate. Battle of Andera Point After hearing about the attack on Rynland, Andera decided to send troops to Rynland Island in an effort to defend Rynland against the brutal power of Koratell. However, just after the Anderan troops left Andera in their ships, Remoria moved to invade Andera, resulting in a deadly skirmish between a small defending Anderan force, and a much larger, offensive Remorian army. Day One The Remorian troops planned to invade and take out Andera using three Maniples of men. The 23rd Maniple arrived long before the other two maniples, and was immediately fired upon by the 212th Andera Garrison Defense troops, lead by Andera Col. Ridley Easton, stationed in the Andera Point tower. Since the Anderans were in the tower, and the 23rd Maniple was out in the open below, Andera had a large advantage. Avitus Tychon, centurion of the 23rd Maniple, decided to attack before the other two maniples arrived, which proved to be a poor decision on his part, as the maniple's force was too weak to take out the Anderan troops in the tower and they struggled to hold their ground. Day Two Because the 23rd maniple was left out in the open, without any shelter or cover from the Andera arrows, they decided to charge into the woods just below the tower (Tychon's Charge). The charge was relatively successful, but the entire maniple was forced to retreat as a result of their many casualties. By the end of the day, the 23rd maniple was completely wiped out. Day Three By the time Legator Numitor Senecca arrived with the 510th and 119th maniples, Tychon and the 23rd were no longer there to provide cover for them. Before they even landed on the Anderan shore, the tower Garrison troops began firing on them, resulting in many Remorian casualties. Day Four The 510th and 119th, throughout the fourth day, charged to the tower from two different sides. During the first charge they were repelled before they got to the tower, during the second charge, several dozen troops got into the tower, but were quickly dealt with by the tower garrison. The third charge proved the most effective fo r the Remorians, during this charge, most of the troops made it into the tower and killed most of the Anderan men inside. During the final charge, the Remorian soldiers made it to the top of the tower where all of the remaining Anderan men are positioned, but before the Remorians could kill the last Anderan men, a large regiment of Anderan reinforcements, lead by Col. Ren Wescott, arrived from the North, forcing Leg. Senecca to surrender. Battle of Bull Harbor Prelude The Anderan troops that had been deployed to Rynland in January 1389, while on their way across the sea to Rynland, hat gotten caught in a current and were swept up to Bull Harbor, a small town in Moietta. Meanwhile, a fleet of Remorian ships had also been sent to Rynland for a secret invasion, but their ships were also caught by the same current that the Anderan ships had been caught in, and so they were swept up to Bull Harbor as well. The Battle On 19 March 1389, both fleets, the Anderans and the Remorians, arrive at Bull Harbor, Moietta. A battle commenced, lasting for 6 days. Four Moiette boats were anchored on the Bull Harbor dock were under construction, and had work men stationed on them. When the Remorians arrived, they attacked the boats, and sunk every one of them. The Anderan troops who had arrived just before the Remorians helped the Moiette soldiers set up bunkers as their ships burned. After an exchange of arrow fire between the two opposing forces, both armies lead a charge toward each other, commencing in hand to hand combat. As a result of the charge, many men were killed, and so both forces were forced to retreat. A second charge commenced two days later, after endless volleys of arrows had been fired, and nearly both armies are wiped out. Result On 25 March 1389, the Remorian army was forced to surrender to the Anti-Union forces after sustaining too many losses. Though the battle was an overall victory for the Anti-Union, the Moiette and Anderan armies had also sustained countless losses. Battle of No-Man's Pass Prelude Koratell and Terretha had fortified the north and south ends of the Winding Pass, and after four months of no action from either side, Koratell decided to send scout troopers north to retrieve reconnaissance about Terretha. Terretha Attacks On 13 April 1389, the Koratell scout troops were spotted by the Terrethan soldiers stationed in their trenches. The Terrethan men fired volleys of arrows upon the scout troopers. The Koratell troopers retaliated by returning fire, but since the Terrethans were in trenches, barricaded behind sand mounds, which made it very difficult for the Koratell troopers to kill any of them. The Troopers, after sustaining many casualties, decided to retreat back to their own lines, since they had not been prepared for battle. While the Koratell troops were retreating, the Terrethan inner wall defense cannons opened fire upon them. Invasion of Koratell